Effing Three in the Morning - Oneshots
by PoorPercysPandaPillowPet
Summary: These are a bunch of oneshots, all with completely different scenarios and ships. All of which are requested by you! Leave a review telling us what characters you would like to see and the scenario they are to be in. First one, effing three in the morning. WARNING: some swearing in some chapters. AN will give warnings about how much swearing there is. Percabeth, Jasper, Solangelo
1. Fucking Three in the Morning (Percabeth)

**AN: Hey guys, and welcome to this s***** story that is to be written! Some chapters are uploaded by Lu, and some by me, Vee. I'll explain some more at the end of this oneshot. :***

 **WARNING: much swearing**

* * *

"You'll be fine?" Thalia asked.

She didn't like that she had to leave Annabeth sleeping on a couch in the living room, she would normally sleep on a foldable bed she had under her own. Her dad had surprised her with her cousins today, who are taking up all the available mattresses in her house. Nico was sleeping in Thalia's room (taking Annabeth's bed) and Percy slept in Jason's.

Percy. Jet black hair, sea green ocean eyed, Percy.

Percy-fucking-Jackson.

The Percy that Annabeth has had a crush on for the past... forever. Ever since Thalia had introduced her to the idiot of a cousin she had.

"Yeah, it's not my first time sleeping here."

"Sleeping on the couch at least." She said. "Jason tells me it's the couch of nightmares."

"Well is it?"

"I dunno. I actually have the energy to go upstairs to sleep."

"Okay, well if it's too bad, I'll sleep on the floor."

"Or you could go to Jason's room." She suggested.

"Okay, ew. Why the hell would I sleep with your brother?"

"Not with my brother... with my cousin." She winked.

Annabeth's jaw dropped even though she was slightly smiling. She repeatedly hit Thalia with one of the pillows on the couch while Thalia laughed and ran upstairs. Before she was out of sight, Annabeth threw it at her. Thalia dodged it and left it on the stairs.

"Night Annie!" Thalia yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah okay." She said.

She pulled the blanket over her shoulders and after a while, fell asleep.

* * *

"Ow! Agh!"

Annabeth's eyes snapped open. She heard an uneven pounding coming from the stairs.

"Ugh..."

And a groan.

"Jason?" She whispered as she got up to check who it was.

"Why the hell is there a throw pillow in the middle of the stairs?"

Not Jason.

"Sorry?" She offered as she walked over to the mess of tangled limbs that was Percy.

Jackson-fucking-Percy.

She bent down and grabbed him by the arm and helped him up. He groaned again.

"Idiot." She responded.

"Well, I'm sorry for not expecting to step over a throw pillow in the middle of the stairs at fucking three in the morning."

"Well expect it next time." She helped him sit down. "What are you doing awake at fucking three in the morning?"

He stared off and the skin above his nose wrinkled as his eyebrows bent closer together. "What am I doing awake..." he muttered to himself. "Oh!" His face brightened (ignore the fact that it's almost completely dark if it weren't for the small amount of moonlight) when he remembered. "Happy birthday!" He exclaims as he extends his arms. Annabeth rolls her eyes.

"It's not my birthday."

"I know, and shame too. Because that would have been a perfectly good reason to be awake at fucking three in the morning. Wouldn't it?"

"No, that would be a perfectly good reason to be awake at midnight. Not at fucking three in the morning."

She remembered when he called her at midnight on her birthday. She hung up on him after asking him what the hell he was doing up at fucking twelve o-clock at night. Being an eleven year old in the fifth grade, midnight was insanely late. She got an infinite amount of messages from him that night. Most of them where just random emojis.

"I'm working with what I've got. And I've got fucking three in the morning. Not midnight." He shrugs.

"Okay. So tell me the real reason why you're awake at fucking three in the morning."

"Ah yes." He says brightly as he walks over to the kitchen, Annabeth following behind him. He leans his arms against the kitchen island. "I'm bored." He says.

"You're bored?" Annabeth asks, raising an eyebrow and leaning against the counter, across from Percy, so there was the kitchen island and a small passage in front of her, separating them.

"Yeah," Percy waves off. "I couldn't sleep, so I went on Instagram, and then I got bored. So I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. So I got bored again. So now I'm here."

"And downstairs makes you unbored..." Annabeth asked.

"Well, indirectly, yes."

"Explain."

"It's pretty simple Annie."

"Don't call me Annie."

"Thalia calls you Annie."

"Thalia is Thalia."

"And I am Percy."

Yeah. Percy-fucking-Jackson.

"Okay Percy, explain." She says. He sighs.

"Seriously Annie, it's pretty damn simple. I was lying in bed trying to go to sleep but instead, thinking about life. Then I remembered you're here. So I thought," -he threw his arms up ever so dramatically- "Annie's right downstairs! She can unbore me!" He stood straighter and smiled brightly at Annabeth. "So now I'm here." She rolled her eyes and walked back to the living room with an exasperated Percy quickly following behind her.

"And if I were asleep?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. Percy sat on the coffee table, careful not to put too much weight on it.

"I would wait." He replied.

"Until you got bored?" She asked. He tapped her nose.

"I knew you were smart." He moved himself over to sit on the couch and laid back to stare at the ceiling. "Hey Annie,"

"Don't call me Annie."

"Hey wisegirl,"

"It's not like my parents didn't give me a name."

"Hey. Anna. Beth. I'm. Bored." He spoke, spitting out each word.

"Interesting." She pulled the blanket over herself and laid down on the couch. She shut her eyes.

"Annie." She felt the couch shift under her and assumed Percy had sat back up.

"I will no longer respond to that name." She responded with her eyes still closed.

"Wisegirl."

"Nor anything that is not on my birth certificate."

"Annabeth Chase."

"You forgot my middle name."

"I don't know your middle name."

"Madelyn."

"Annabeth Madelyn Chase."

"Yes?"

"Please don't leave me alone at fucking three in the morning."

"I'm right here."

"You're asleep."

"Sucks to be you."

"Please wake up Madelyn."

"That's not my name."

"Yes it is. It's just not your first name. Please wake up Madelyn."

"No."

"But I'm lonely."

"Then go to sleep."

"Okay."

He laid down behind Annabeth and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes snapped open.

"Percy."

"Yes Annie?" He dug his head into her hair.

"Not here."

"I'm asleep, Annie."

"Percy. No." He noticed how shaky her voice sounded and he sat up.

"Okay," He stood. "Sorry, Annabeth." She sat up and lightly grabbed his arm.

"You can stay." At this point she was silently hating herself. She knew she was sending mixed signals. She didn't want to do that to him. She knew how it felt.

"Okay." He sat on the couch, next to her. She leaned against her pillow.

"So you can't sleep, huh?"

"Nope." He popped the 'P'.

"Well why not?"

"Hell if I know." He said, leaning against the back cushions, looking at Annabeth.

"So now you're awake."

"At fucking three in the morning." He smirked. She let out a small giggle and nodded.

"At fucking three in the morning." She repeated.

"Fuck fucking three in the morning."

"No thanks." She smiled, and he nodded slightly, smiling right back. "So are you unbored now?" She asked. He shifted his position so he could lean closer to her.

"Just about." He said, still smiling. He looked down for a moment before speaking again. "Hey Madelyn?" He said, not meeting her gaze.

She didn't answer or prod for him to continue, nor repeat that her name, is in fact, Annabeth. "Percy what's your middle name?" He smiled at that and shook his head.

"Don't have one."

"Dammit." He snorted softly at her response.

"So Annabeth,"

"No Madelyn?" She asked, he shook his head.

"Just Annabeth."

"Okay,"

"So. Annabeth,"

"So Percy..."

"Do you remember when we met?"

"Yeah, what about it?" She was curious with where he was going with this. There was nothing out of the ordinary that happened that day. Except of course meeting the guy she would have a crush on for the next eight years-and counting-of her life.

"We were nine years of age,"

"Yes,"

"Fetus Annabeth Madelyn Chase and Percy Jackson."

"Oh gods not that image." She covered her face. She hated what she looked like so long ago. With bangs that covered her face and thick rimmed glasses (before they were cool) and-oh gods-the braces.

Percy laughed. "Yup that image." He rolled his head back and half groaned, half laughed. "Gods I was ugly a-fuck."

"You?!" She took her hand out of her face to motion to Percy. "I was the one that looked like the stereotypical nerd from 1980." Percy laughed, trying his best to keep it quiet.

"Annabeth, you still are a nerd."

"Yeah but I don't look like one from 1980."

"I think you looked cute." He said. No blush, no flushing, no nervous jittering or fidgeting, not a single sign coming from the way he said that line, that could indicate that Percy-fucking-Jackson liked her back. Dammit Annabeth, quit hoping. Hope is just a disappointment.

Fine Percy. Fine. Let's see how confident you are with this.

"Are you saying I don't look cute now?" She asked with over-exaggerated hurt plastered on her face.

He rolled his eyes. "I did not say that."

"But you implied it."

He let that statement hang before replying. "Yeah, I did. It's true anyway." He shook his head slightly and shrugged. "You're just not cute anymore."

What the fuck Jackson?

"Okay now don't give me that face."

He sighed when she didn't respond. Her face just changed to disgust.

"I meant, that you're not cute anymore because cute would be something to describe little kids, or puppies, or kittys."

"Kittens."

"Kittens." He corrects himself.

"So I'm not cute because I'm not a puppy?"

"Or a little kid, or a kitten."

"Well," She laid back down and pulled the covers over herself. She closed her eyes. "I don't think you're cute either."

If they were going by the definition of cute that Percy used, then it wouldn't really be a lie.

She felt the couch shift under her. She ignored it and kept her eyes closed. She assumed that he had given up and left.

"I don't think you're cute anymore." She was surprised when he whispered it. She could feel his breath on her face. "I think you're beautiful."

She opened her eyes and found his face right in front of hers. She smiled and chuckled softly. "Percy-fucking-Jackson," she said aloud this time, "that is so cheesy." She lifted her head off the pillow so she could look at him without his face being horizontal to her. "But thank you."

"Fucking Jackson?" He asked, one eyebrow lifted.

"That's what I call you in my head." He snorted.

"Okay. Well, aren't you gonna compliment me on my good looks now?" He leaned closer to her and glanced down at her lips, quickly, half-hoping that she wouldn't catch him, in case she wasn't crushing on him.

She did.

And she so was.

"But if I did, it wouldn't be true."

"Don't lie to me Madelyn." He put one hand on her cheek.

He kissed her.

* * *

 **And I is back!**

 **As I mentioned earlier, these chapters are either uploaded by either Vee, (moi) or Lu (moi's friend).**

 **We are open to requests! even if they interfere with a ship that we already wrote something about. Leave a review telling us what characters you want to see (romantically or not) and we will write it! We currently have two percabeth ones written, two jasper (or jiper) one solangelo in the making, one frazel in the making, and one jercy to be written.**

 **Please also leave what scenario these characters will be in. Are they at a carnival? Does one need to borrow another's phone? OR WHERE THEY LOCKED IN THE LIBRARY? GASP. It's your choice. Just review!**

 **We will also take requests at .com and we will post them there as well as here.**

 **Thank you loves! :***

 **~ V**


	2. My Music's Too Loud Oops (Solangelo)

**In this oneshot there is no swearing, this an au for Sonlangelo**

* * *

All Nico wanted to do was charge his phone. His plane was leaving from Houston to New York in only twenty minutes and he only had fifteen percent battery. Nico had just been listening to his music, sitting next to some cute blonde guy who was charging his phone at the charging station.

"Hey, could I charge my phone?" Nico asked, hoping he wasn't screaming since his music was at full volume. The blond turned to look at him and Nico was caught by his sky blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure, of course you can," he kindly responded. Nico gave him a smile in thanks while the blond tried to unplug the charger. Nico handed him him his charger to plug in. Then everything started to go wrong. Nico's charger had somehow managed to be tangled up with his earphones and while the blond pulled his charger towards the outlet, Nico's earphones were disconnected from his phone and… _**Hey young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out, I'm gonna change you like a remix, then I'll raise you like a phoenix**_. Nico hurriedly tried to turn off Phoenix by Fall Out Boy, but his phone decided that this was the perfect time to freeze. "Hey, you like this song? I love this song!" the blond next to him exclaimed before singing along, "Bring back the boys and the scrap scrap and metal the tanks, make a carrier out of robbing banks, because the world is just a teller and we are wearing black masks," Nico wasn't sure if this was a blessing or some sort of cosmic joke. Luckily his phone had finally unfreezed and he quickly scrambled to turn of the music. The blond frowned. Nico hoped that his face wasn't on fire, but he knew it was. He could feel the eyes of the people around him, probably thinking something like _ugh, this new generation and their loud music._ He looked down and shyly plugged his phone. _Just hold your head down and wait for the plane, you can do it, just pretend you're an armadillo,_ suddenly a hand was shoved into his line of vision _._ Nico slowly looked up and saw that it was the hand of the cute blond next to him. He slowly grasped his hand and shook.

"Hey, my names Will," he smiled, "and why didn't your music stop when the headphones were tugged out?". Nico let go of Will's hand and looked into his eyes.

"I was listening to radio station thing," Nico practically mumbled, "... Like Pandora or Iheartradio."

"Ok, that makes a lot more sense. I thought your phone was like possessed or something." Nico couldn't help but laugh and Will joined in.

"So, you're going to New York right?" Nico asked.

"Um, yeah? What else would I be doing sitting at the terminal for a plane leaving to New York?". _Great job Nico, you deserve a medal for small talk, pat on the back._ "Oh, sorry. that was rude. Hey I never got your name."

"Um, it's Nico, so I guess you like Fall Out Boy since you were singing along…" _God, I'm awkward!_

"Yeah, of course! Their great! Have you heard their song Sugar, We're Goin Down?"

"Dude!" At that moment Nico forgot all about his embarrassment, "I love that song! I have it on my phone! You want to hear?" Nico asked handing him one of his earphones.

"Yeah! Of course. Thanks." laughed Will as he put the one earphone in. Nico used the other earphone, and he couldn't help but notice how close they were. His earphones didn't have a very long cable so their heads were almost touching. Nico opened his phone and went to his music and put on Sugar, We're Goin Down. Suddenly all he could hear was _**Am I more than you bargained for yet, I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear, cause that's just who I am this week.**_ NIco carefully put down the volume because there was no way anyone could have a conversation with music _that_ loud.

"So, why are you going to New York?" Nico was really hoping he wasn't screaming he already had had enough unwanted attention for the day.

"Oh I'm going to over there for my job," NIco must have had a confused face since Will kept explaining, "I'm a doctor and they want to go work over at some hospital over there."

"Oh, cool" _huh, a doctor…_

"And you?" Will had curiosity shining in his eyes. _Wow, he really is cute. Wait. What did he ask?_ "Why are you going to New York?"

"Oh I live there, with my cousins. I mean most of my family lives there, but, yeah…" _Wow, pat on the back Nico, pat on the back._ the sarcastic voice in his head thought.

"That's cool," _It is?,_ "That means you could show me around sometime, since I am new to the city. Here I'll give you my phone number incase you want to show me someplace." He flirted while putting his number into Nico's phone. _Wait, flirted…_ At that exact moment people in rows 1-10 were called to get on the plane. Will smiled. "Well it seems like I have to go. See you in New York." and with that he went to get on the plane. _Did he… did he just ask me out? Oh my God the cute blond guy asked me out. No, he must have meant as friends right?_ When Nico looked down at Will's contact he saw that his name was Will : *. Nico couldn't help but smile. _Well it seems like I have a date._

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked my story, V was going crazy telling me to finish it. Leave a review what charcters/ship and scenerio you want us to write about next, you can also go onto our tumbler .com, I hope you have a wicked day.**

 **-Lu**


	3. A Hot Stranger with Connections (Jasper)

**Mild swearing.**

 **(Just for the record, Jasper is my OTP)**

* * *

Piper regretted this. Now, she was sitting at a bar with a stranger. Okay, so maybe the stranger isn't a _complete_ stranger. _Maybe_ a hot not complete stranger too. But still kind-of stranger.

Annabeth, Piper's roommate, had met some guy who goes by the name of... Jack? Okay, so she doesn't remember the guy's name. Well, her roommate had a new boyfriend and had set her up on a blind date. Without telling her. She said they were just going to go out for drinks. Which _technically_ , they were. Come to think of it, Annabeth would never come to a bar voluntarily. She hated the smell of vodka and vomit with the music so loud that if it were any louder, her eardrums would burst.

It's that Jack kid. That must be it. He must have thought, _'Oh, you have a best friend? No way! I do too! Let's hook 'em up at a bar without telling them! It'll be so much fun!'_ and Annabeth being the love struck girl she is, agreed to it so she could hang out with that Jack character (Okay, maybe she isn't so love struck that she would come to a bar, and Piper could have sworn she saw Annabeth leave with that green-eyed bitch six minutes ago).

Yes. She was counting.

She is that bored.

She felt her phone buzz and turned it on to find a text from a certain blonde.

" Left w/ Percy to a restaurant half a block away. I swear I didn't forget about u! Have fun w/ Jason. I'll pick u up later! :** "

Whatever happened to Jack? Annabeth isn't the kind of person to cheat. Or move on so quickly.

"Well," she said aloud, might as well have some sort of a conversation with the _hot-and-not-that-much-of-a-stranger-but-still-somewhat-of-a-stranger_ stranger, "Annabeth left with some guy named Percy. Wonder what happened to that Jack guy." The hot stranger looked at her strangely (no pun intended).

"I think you're talking about the same person."

"What?"

"I think you got confused... His name is Percy Jackson. Jack... Percy..."

That. Makes. So much more sense.

Piper's lips rounded into a small 'o', she nodded.

"That's logical." The hot stranger nodded.

"I know, Annabeth probably already told you who I am, but I'd like to introduce myself." He held a hand out. "Jason Grace." She took his hand, hoping he wouldn't kiss it like most guys she met did. Of course, those were usually the sons or nephews of her dad's friends who were much too posh for her liking.

Wait a minute.

 _Grace._

Shit.

"Piper Smith." Really Piper. _Smith?_ That's the best last name you could come up with? So you couldn't say Grace like you normally do ('cause that'd be weird, to have the same last name as your blind date) and _Smith_ is the best you've got?

Well, it's better than McLean.

Because McLean is always followed by the question, _'As in Tristan McLean?_ ' And that is always followed by a sigh and a _'As in my father,'_ right before she would ever so mysteriously disappear into thin air.

Poof!

She would make _such_ a badass magician.

"I know."

He knew? No he didn't!

"Annabeth did say you were pretty."

Wait a minute. Annabeth told this guy she's Piper _Smith_? No way, she would have just said that her name is Piper. Annabeth wouldn't have sold her out for a McLean.

"Not that that's important or anything," Hot stranger-sorry. Jason-rushed to say. She must have looked at him strangely when she mentally sorted out what Annabeth did. She raised an eyebrow at him after he said that. "Not that you aren't pretty, 'cause ya are!" He quickly said. "What I mean is-"

"I accept your compliment." No. She really didn't. This guy is getting pretty damn strange pretty damn fast. Well, at least he didn't say hot or sexy. "That's not what I was confused about, or freaked out about or whatever." She cleared up. "I didn't know that Annabeth told you this was happening." His eyebrows lowered slightly as his nose scrunched up. Okay _damn_. That's cute. She wouldn't say it aloud. But it is.

"You didn't know Annabeth and Percy were setting this up...?"

"No. Annabeth just told me we were going to a bar. She's my best friend so I listened to her. But I should have thought about it more-or at all at least-Annabeth hates places like this. And I don't blame her."

"Me either." What? Then why the hell were they there?! "It was the only place that Annabeth and Percy knew where it is besides Central Park, the aquarium, and each of their apartments. Because, come on, everyone living in this side of the city knows this place."

Just Central Park and some aquarium? Wow. Annabeth never told her that bit of her relationship with Percy. Pretty limited spots for dates. Why the hell wouldn't Annabeth have shown him any other place or vise versa? Annabeth is not that lazy. Or lazy at all for that matter. This Percy guy must be. Piper was starting to see less and less reasons to like this guy.

"Kinda insane right?" Hot str-Jason, snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, pretty insane." They sat for a while in silence before Jason spoke up again.

"Hey, I know that you aren't really excited for this whole blind date thing, but could you at least give it a try?" He offered. "It doesn't even have to be a date." He rushed to say. "It could just be two strangers getting to know each other." She half smiled.

"Yeah. Okay." She said. "But strangers makes it sound like we're two random people that don't have the slightest connection with each other randomly started talking."

"So... two people with connections?"

"Better." She smiled, and he smiled back.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else?" He asked. "Somewhere calmer?"

Leave the building. At night. With a half stranger. No. Not a stranger. A person she has connections with. If Annabeth trusts him enough, then maybe she should too.

"Okay, person I have connections with." She said, hopping off of her stool. "Let's go somewhere."

With that, she left the building, but not before texting Annabeth that she was leaving the building with a stranger into the night. She didn't specify the stranger, just to freak her out a _tiny_ bit.

* * *

 **Haiya! So this is V, and I did it! A guest asked for a Jasper fic and here it is! I've had this one lying around for a while so I just tweaked a few things and rewrote a few parts and tadaaaaaa**

 **Someone asked for a flustered Frazel, Lu's working on that now. It should be up soon.**

 **Leave a review telling me and Lu what pairing you would like to see and _please_ give us a certain situation if you have one in mind. Say what they might be doing, where they might be, what one of them did to the other, just some sort of idea that we can build upon.**

 **Thanks loves,**

 **~V**


	4. You own a keychain Pokemon! (Frazel)

Hey guys, I hope you like this oneshot! It's normal world seven au for Frazel. In which Frank in a Dork (like in real life) So like I said, I hope you like it and remember to leave the couples/ people and scenerios you want below or in our Tumbler poorpercyspandapillowpet.

-Lu

* * *

Frank had been staring at the cafe table for way too long to be considered normal. Hazel was starting to worry about him They had just gone to the cafe to hang out with their friends, but Percy and Annabeth were just making inside jokes, and Piper and Jason were groaning at Leo's never ending jokes. Hazel was hoping her brother, Nico, would have come to, but he had a date with some kid from his biology class. Suddenly Frank sighed under his breath and murmured something. His brows seemed to furrow and he had a face of pure concentration. _He must be thinking about something super important. Maybe those exams that we have three months from now? He does care a lot about grades..._

Hazel was about to speak up, when-

"HEY! Where's the _dam_ food?!"

"Um…" Hazel said. "I guess it should be here soon."

Percy held his arms out as if he were waiting for something. Probably the food, but Hazel didn't see the reason to be so dramatic about it.

"Right…" He put his arms down. "You guys weren't there." He got up and started tapping away at his phone. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna call grover."

"Everstone!" Frank suddenly screamed, jumping up from his chair. He looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. Annabeth was staring at him less strangely than the others. Frank blushed bright red.

"What about the Everstone…" She asked.

"What's an Everstone?" Hazel knew a lot about stones and jewels, but she had never heard of an Everstone.

He shyly sat back down in his chair. "It's uh, it's a stone. I'm writing a report on it for AP science?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's a stone that stops pokemon from evolving."

Percy had come back from his call with Grover. "Two things, A, _Grover_ understand the joke." He scoffed. "And two, you know about pokemon?" He asked, looking at Annabeth.

"Uh, yeah?" She answered, as if it were obvious.

"Okay," Percy held a hand out to stop her, "you just got ten times hotter."

Annabeth elbowed him in the stomach.

"Okay. _Ow_!" He said, clutching his side.

A while later, after some talking, joking around and elbowing in the stomach, most of the squad had left, leaving Frank and Hazel alone. Frank was still trying to avoid Hazel's gaze, a light pink still on his cheeks. Hazel quietly got up from her seat and plonked down onto the seat next to Frank. He quickly glanced towards her and looked back down. _He must still be embarrassed about being called out on playing Pokemon the whole time._

"So, Everstone?" Hazel asked. Frank looked up at her and actually kept her gaze this time.

Frank sighed, "Yeah, Everstone."

"So, do you mind teaching me how to play Pokemon?"

"Wait, what?" shock shined in Frank's eyes as he stared into Hazel's eyes.

"I've never played Pokemon before. I mean, I heard a lot about it, and people in elementary school were crazy about it, but I never got to play it. So I thought since you already have it here, why not have you teach it to me? So, could you teach me how to play Pokemon?" Hazel was red in the face by the time she finished talking.

"Ah, yeah! Of course I'll teach you how to play! Here!" Frank quickly took his DS out, what type Hazel wasn't sure. She had never been good at video games, or any of the new technology things. "so have you watched Pokemon or anything?" Hazel looked at him with a blank face. "Yeah, ok, starting from the basic. So the idea is to catch as many Pokemon as possible and to make them as strong as possible. Here, look at all the Pokemon I have," he said handing her the DS. Hazel started to look through his list of Pokemon.

"Oh my God!" Hazel exclaimed, "Klefki? The keychain Pokemon?" Hazel started to laugh. _Honestly a keychain pokemon, I can't, I can't believe that they have a keychain Pokemon._ Frank sighed and put dug his face in his hands. "It says here that it 'jingles it keys furiously to scare away enemies', it furiously jingles its keys?" Hazel managed to gasp out between laughs.

"What do you want me to do, magically control what Pokemon are created?" Frank exclaimed, his face turning the bright shade of red it had been before. _Awww, he's so cute when he's embarrassed._

"No, but honestly Frank, what would you even do with a keychain Pokemon? Like if there was a person threatening you, what would you even say? 'Stand back, I have the power of the keychain Pokemon!'" Hazel couldn't stop giggling "Ah no! It's the one with the Keychain!"

"Hazel!" Frank whined. His face seemed to be on fire, and HAzel couldn't help but think that he was adorable. When Hazel finally stopped giggling she smiled at him and gave him kiss. _What a dork._


	5. Persassy on a Starbucks Cup (Percabeth)

**No swears. I don't think.**

* * *

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She smiled at the stranger.

She turned to help the next customer. "Hello sir, how can I help you." She said, looking down at the cash register.

"Do you have anything blue?" He asked, rather quickly.

"Um…" She wasn't completely sure how to answer that. She had never gotten the question about the color of the food they sell. "We have blueberry muffins?" She offered.

"Yeah no those taste blue, they aren't blue."

"They kinda are,"

"Yeah but not enough." He said, leaning against the counter. "Got anything else?"

"Yes, but nothing blue, or blue tasting."

"Well, what _do_ you have?"

"Frappuccinos, latte, pastries, anything you see down there,"-she pointed to the pastries-"or up on the menu, or on the secret menu."

"Secret what now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "The secret menu, it's online."

"Is there anything there that's blue?" He asked.

Annabeth leaned over to see around him, she noticed that he was holding up the line. It was starting to get way too long.

"There's the Cotton Candy Frappuccino." She offered.

"Great! I'll have that."

Finally.

"Size?"

"Medium."

Grande.

"Name?"

"Percy Jackson." He said, a bit too proudly.

 _Ha. I don't think so._

She wrote down on the cup and took his money for the drink, handing him the receipt.

She checked the time on the cash register, seeing that she had two minutes left before she was done for the day. She called over to Mitchell to take orders while she finished preparing the one drink.

"Here you go." She said, handing the drink to Percy.

He stared at the cup for a while before looking back up at Annabeth. He pointed at the cup, which he was holding as if it were a bag of doggie doo doo. "This is _pink_." He said.

"Yes, it is." She said, turning around.

"Pink is like the complete opposite of blue! Blue! You know… the color you said it would be?" He called out, making Annabeth turn back around.

She shook her head. "I never said it was blue. You asked if we have anything blue and I said we have the Cotton Candy Frappuccino. I never answered your question. I just stated that we have a specific drink."

Percy just stared at Annabeth with his mouth slightly opened. "Don't drool." She told him.

"I'm not," He brought a hand up to his mouth to make sure.

"Never said you were." She said, turning back around.

"Sassy, aren't ya." She let out an airy laugh.

"Why don't you ask your frappuccino?" She said, walking away.

"What?" He asked, after she had already left. He looked down at his cup and noticed it didn't say Percy.

 _Persassy_

He smiled. _She and Grover would get along perfectly._

* * *

"Hey," Percy said, going up to the counter after he had finished his drink. It was actually pretty good. "Mitchell," he read the name on his nametag, "the blonde girl that was working here earlier..." What did her name tag say? "Annaliese?"

"Annabeth." He corrected.

"Yeah, that's the one. I just couldn't remember her name." He said. "Is she here?"

"No actually, she left about fifteen minutes ago."

Nice. Nice job Percy. In those fifteen minutes you talked to Grover, and it took him fifteen entire minutes to convince you to give that girl your number. You _really_ suck at this. Why didn't you take his advice the first time he mentioned it?

"Could you give this to her?" He handed Mitchell the cup.

"Um, why?"

"Thanks bro," He patted him on the shoulder and smiled at him before running off.

* * *

Annabeth's phone buzzed.

" some guy left me a cup to give to u, but im gonna just gonna throw it out. heres a picture "

A few seconds later it buzzed again.

It was a picture of the cup she gave to Percy. It read _Persassy_ in her handwriting, and then some numbers in someone else's. She smiled to herself. That guy had written his number down on a plastic starbucks cup and gave it to her. Well, had the intention of giving it to her. She wasn't really going to keep that plastic starbucks cup he had used.

She copied the number down into her contacts. She put Percy down as the first name. No. She erased 'Percy' and entered 'Persassy'. She entered the picture of the cup as his profile pic since she had nothing else. She didn't really need one. She could still remember those green eyes that poured into hers.

What the hell Annabeth? You are most definitely not a John Green novel. Snap out of it.

She decided to send a text to the guy. Maybe he would be a bit more interesting if the subject wasn't blue food.

" I got your cup message. "

A reply came immediately after.

" omg u did? "

And then another came right after again.

" of course u did. That's how u got my numbr "

And another.

" anyway haii "

She laughed to herself.

" hi, how was the pink food? " she sent back.

" omgz it was amazinggggg "

" as good as blue food? "

It took him a while to respond.

" No. nothing is as good as blue food. blue food is the food of the gods. a gift from the heavens. people have died in wars for the blue food. theyre children have died in wars for blue food. wars have been made because of blue food. blue food is in all prophecies that have meaning to the life that we all live. if it were not for blue food, we would not exist. blue food is the worlds greatest possession. "

" ** Their " She corrects him

" … "

" it's their. youre talking about the children of someone. its their, not theyre. "

" I just gave u a speech about blue food, and u correct how I spelled their? "

" Technically, that wasnt a speech. that was just you ranting. "

" … "

" I dont understand why you even have the motivation to rant about blue food. "

" r u saying blue food isnt worth it? "

" No, Ive had blue jolly ranchers. theyre good. "

" that doesnt count. "

" blueberries? "

" no. "

" well then ive never had blue food that counts "

" whats ur last name? "

" are you trying to stalk me? "

" no. just tell me. "

" Chase. "

" well then Annabeth Chase, I am taking u on the adventure of ur lifetime. to find and eat proper blue food. " She smiled and half-laughed.

" are you asking me out on a date? "

* * *

Percy stared down at his phone. "MOM!"

"I am right here! You don't have to yell!"

He held out his phone to her. "I dunno what say…" He said, dragging out the last word.

She took the phone from him and stared at it. "Perseus Orion Jackson." She said. "Are stalking this poor girl?"

"No! I just don't know what to say."

She nodded and tapped around on the phone before giving it back to him. He scrolled down to find that she had responded to Annabeth Chase.

" Yes. "

"Mom!"

"What?"

"You said yes!"

"Did you not want me to say yes?"

"But I don't look cool now."

"Percy, you were ranting about blue food. I love you-and you know that I have nothing against blue food, considering I'm the one that introduced it to you-but there is no going back."

* * *

 **Tadaaaaaaaa**

 **Okay, so that's that. Someone requested a Tratie one, I'm working on it right now. So that's coming up.**

 **I also wrote one about Jasper that is reeeeeaally long.**

 **I doubt that you guys read this. SO. If you _are_ reading this, leave a comment saying you are, and leave a request about what characters you want to see next, as well as what situation they're in.**

 **Thx loves,**

 **~V**


	6. Dude, I think we're bromates (Jercy)

Hey guys, this is a Jercy fanfic, it's kinda of a joke like all thos Bro jokes you find on the internet alot. I'm sorry about how short it is, I wasent sure on how to make this story any longer. It will also be uploaded onto our tumbler account poorpercyspandapillowpet. leave requests for the ship/people you want us to write about and in which scenerio. I hope you like it!

-Lu

* * *

It was a sunny day outside, and most people would be outside, except for the people obsessed with the internet. Percy and Jason were obsessed with the internet. Percy and Jason were just hanging out in percy's living room, switching channels on the TV and talking about this and that.

"Hey dude you know what would be fun?" Percy told Jason, with a signature smirk on his face.

"What?" asked Jason looking over at Percy, "And I hope that this isn't anything illegal." It wouldn't have been the first time. The time Percy had asked him to help him with a "project" came to mind. Percy had actually dragged him to the aquarium after it had closed and told him to help free the fish because "fish are people too, and they deserve to swim free in the ocean". Luckily, Jason had talked him out of it.

"Nah, bro it's not. Let's do some of those quizzes on buzzfeed!" Percy burst out, Jason just looked at him like he was insane.

"You do know some of those quizzes are pure stupidity?" dumbfounded Jason asked.

"Thats the point!" exclaimed Percy, "What's more fun than doing something stupid that won't get you into trouble!"

"Sure, I can't see why not." Jason answered after a while. He really couldn't see why not, and plus, Jason was really bored. Pery quickly grabbed his iPad and put in his password, Jason wasn't surprised to find out that his password was Annabeth's birthday 0712 (July 12) and he quickly went on the buzzfeed app. They did many of the quizzes from "Are you smarter than an eighth grader?" (sadly they were not) to "Which Disney princess are you secretly married to?" (Percy got Ariel and Jason got Cinderella). Then they saw the quiz.

"Hey, dude let's do this quiz!" Percy exclaimed while pointing at it.

"Dude, the quiz is called 'couple compatibility', I'm pretty sure it's for couples." Jason calmly explained.

"Bro, can't you take a joke? It would be hilarious to find out just how much we would fail as a couple."

"Well, I guess there's no harm in trying it out." Jason agreed.

"Cool!" Percy exclaimed while pressing on the quiz. The first few questions were the basic cheesy ones, the first one being, "What's your star sign", Percy was a Leo and Jason was a Cancer. The next one was what their names were.

"Hmm, what do you think our names are Percy?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"I don't know Jason, there are so many names in this world. Which are ours? Hmmm." Percy smirked. They looked at each other and laughed, Percy quickly put in their names. There were a series of questions after that some made sense like, "What are your favorite colors?" and "What are your favorite animals from these choices?", others were weird like, "If you were stuck in a zombie apocalypse, what would be the first thing you'd do from these choices?" and others were just stupid like, "What are the names of your parents?".

"Do you think all these questions have some kind of serous point in the stats?" Percy asked.

"I don't know dude. What I can't believe is that somebody actually sat down and wrote all of these questions, and made it all connected to one end number." Jason said in disbelief.

"Dude, some of these questions are so random," Percy stated while answering the "If you were a dinosaur what dinosaur would you be?" question, "it's probably one of those quizzes that ends in something like 'a simple quiz can't find your soulmate' or something like that. Let's just find something else to do."

"Bro look it's the last question. Let's just answer this one and find some other quiz to do. "

"Yeah." Percy agreed. They looked at the question the question was "If you were a book, which book would you be?" and under it had the picture and the names of the four choices. Jason picked The Hunger Games and Percy picked Harry Potter. JAson gave him a weird look. "What? Annabeth made me read it!" Percy exclaimed, "I bet Piper made you read The Hunger Games." He might have been right about that. THe quiz started to charge and they scrolled down to see their results. On the screen it said 100% and "you guys are soulmates! :D". Percy and Jason looked at each other.

"Bro." they both whispered at the same time.

"It says we're soulmates." Jason said.

"Dude, we're more than soulmates. We're bromates." Percy calmly explained.

"Bro."


	7. I Had a Cat Once (Tratie)

**Sorry it took so long anon. Here ya go!**

 **PLEASE read the bottom authors note.**

* * *

"Last time Travis, switch partners with Lacy. _Now_." Travis could tell that Mr. Brunzwik was dead serious. He groaned and got up, walking over to Lacy's previous seat.

"Why hello there, beautiful." Connor said. Travis could practically _hear_ Lacy roll her eyes. He felt bad for the girl. Only people who understood Conner's ways could tolerate him. Being his partner in crime-and brother-Travis knew him pretty damn well.

Travis took his seat next to… okay, so maybe he didn't know her name. So? It was only for one class.

"Get comfortable," Mr Brunzwik was tired of the Stoll brothers-as if there was a single teacher who wasn't, "these are to be your lab partners for the remaining of the semester."

Way to jinx it, Travis.

The rest of the class 'ooh'd, and he could hear Lacy groan in response.

"Alright alright," Mr. Brunzwik said, attempting to calm the class down, "get back to your experiments."

"Well, hi." Travis said, turning to face his newfound lab partner.

"Yeah, hi." She grinned at him, lips pressed together, and her eyebrows raised slightly when she greeted him. Travis didn't know if she was upset, angry, or just _didn't care_ about her new lab partner, but he knew for sure that she wasn't ecstatic about the situation.

"So where are we in this?" Travis said, referring to the cup thing on the burning thing. He didn't bother to remember the names.

"We are about add four drops of this,"-she swirled around the liquid in the other cup thing-"into that." She explained, motioning to the cup thing on the burning thing.

"Okay," Travis took the dropper thing and filled it with the stuff in the cup thing (what even is this?). He put it over the cup thing on the burning thing and dropped four drops into the cup thing.

"Good. Now it's supposed to bubble." Katie said, watching the cup as it started to bubble and jotting some things down. Travis, leaned over and looked over her shoulder.

Katie. That's her name.

Katie. Like Katie Grace, the kitten he had when he was little. Travis missed Katie Grace. He and Connor would bring her around as if she were their partner in crime, even though all she did was sit in their hands and meow, giving away their hiding place. Now, Katie Grace stayed living a legal life.

"Yeah?" Katie asked, looking up at Travis.

"What?" Travis asked.

"You said my name…" She looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh," he said, "sorry. Just thinking about something."

Katie didn't seem to buy it, but she let it go.

"Okay, now two drops of this,"-she held up a smaller cup thing-"in there. It's supposed to stop the bubbling."

Travis nodded and took the dropper thing and put a two drops into the bubbling cup thing.

"Huh," Katie stared closely at the cup thing, "it should have calmed down by now."

"Maybe if we put some more in."

"No!" Katie sighed as Travis emptied the rest of the dropper thing into the bubbling cup thing.

The substance started to bubble even more, and started to form some sort of foam that had expanded and raised over the top of the cup thing, overflowing onto the table and onto the floor.

"No no no no no!" Katie groaned. The substance had stopped bubbling and expanding. "Ugh," Katie groaned again as she checked the label on the cup thing, "I grabbed the wrong beaker."

So _that's_ what the cup thing's called.

"Katie, Travis," Mr. Brunzwik walked over to their table, "what happened." If it wasn't already, everyone's attention was on them by now.

The bell rang and Mr. Brunzwik excused everyone else, Katie and Travis stayed behind to explain what happened.

"It was my fault." Travis spoke up. Sure, maybe it was only partially true, but better for Mr. Brunzwik to hate Travis a bit more then start hating on someone else. "I put too much of the wrong substance into the beaker." Travis gave himself bonus points for the use of not one, but _two_ scientific words; substance and beaker.

"You," he pointed at Travis ( _Pointing at someone when referring to them is_ rude _Mr. Brunzwik_ ), "are to stay in here and clean up after this mess you made, Mr. Stoll."

He mentally rolled his eyes. The gods knew that if he did it for Mr. Brunzwik to see, he would be hated by him even more, if it were even possible. "Of course Mr. Brunzwik."

"I'm sorry Katie," he shot her an apologetic look, "you two will have to complete the experiment on your own time."

"Yes Mr. Brunzwik," Katie confirmed. Mr Brunzwik simply nodded and left the room. Travis turned to get paper towels and bent down on the floor to clean up the mess.

"You really didn't have to do that," Katie said, getting herself some paper towels.

"Kinda, he said I do."

"I meant,"-Katie kneeled down and started to clean the mess they had made-"taking all the blame. I grabbed the wrong beaker."

"And I put too much."

"But you didn't get the wrong beaker." Katie explained. "If I had gotten the right one, you wouldn't have put too much of it."

"Meh,"-Travis got up to throw away the paper towels and grab new ones-"I'm me, I probably would have."

Katie snorted. "Yeah, probably."

Travis looked at her. He noticed she had a small smile on her face while she worked to clean the floor. "Why you smiling?"

"Hm?" She looked up at him.

"You're cleaning up gunk. Why you smiling?"

She shrugged.

Travis continued working to clean the desk. He looked up every once in a while to look at Katie. He didn't understand why she stayed to help him, or was so friendly to him. Normally, most people hated him and Connor, they would try to avoid them as much as possible, or ignore them at the least. Katie didn't treat him like anyone else would treat the Stoll brothers, she treated him like he were anyone else.

"I have a cat named Katie." He blurted out. Why the hell would he blurt that out. Way to look strange in front of one of the only people that didn't treat you like dirt-not that he didn't deserve it. He probably did.

"Really?" Katie asked, looking up from the floor.

"Yeah. Well, Katie Grace." He explained. She nodded and went to throw out the paper towels. "She would be Connor and my partner in crime." He continued. _Why was he telling her this_? "But she would always give us away when we were hiding, so we had to let go of that dream."

Katie laughed. _Gods thats cute._ "Dream?" She asked, leaning against the table that Travis was cleaning.

"Well yeah," he stopped cleaning and leaned against the table, looking at katie, "you know, putting push pins on the teacher's chair, tp-ing your most hated neighbor, changing shampoo for hair dye on the field trip to Washington-"

"That was you?"

"Yup. You're not going to turn me in are you?"

She laughed again. "No, I won't."

"Okay, so we couldn't do all that because she would meow. She would always crack under the pressure. So we had to let go of that dream." Travis explained as he finished cleaning what was left on the table.

"And Katie?"

"She lives a boring life. Sitting, watching me and Connor plan our next prank-never in on the action though." He went to throw away the paper towel.

"Poor her."

"Yeah, but don't be fooled. She might live a boring life, but she isn't boring. She's got the energy of a Chihuahua."

"Does she?"

"Oh yeah,"

"So," Katie motions to the door, "lunch?"

"Gods yes." He said, walking towards the cafeteria with her. "You should meet her sometime."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Katie… what's your last name?"

"Gardner."

"Katie Gardner meets Katie Grace Stoll. I can see it."

"Well you can tell her I look forward to meeting her."

Travis smiled. "I will."

* * *

"Last time Travis, switch partners with Lacy. Now."

Lacy mentally groaned seeing as she had to sit next to Connor Stoll.

"Why hello there, beautiful." Connor said, winking at her. She rolled her eyes and took her seat.

 _Just for one day._ She thought to herself. _One day, and I'm back to sitting with Lacy._

"Get comfortable, these are to be your lab partners for the remaining of the semester."

Way to jinx it, Lacy.

Well, at least Katie got to sit with her crush now. Lacy would be listening to her gush about it later.

* * *

 **Ta daaaa**

 **Okay. so you guys, I don't know if i mentioned this, but I'm not the only person writing this. This is both me (V) and Lu. So if i say that the next chapter i publish will be about a certain headcanon or pairing, that means that it will not be the next chapter in this book, but the next chapter that I write and publish.**

 **I normally sign my name at the bottom. I'm pretty sure Lu does too, so that's how you know.**

 **(thats how you know that she loves ya okay sorry)**

 **Caleo shall be next! Sorry to keep you waiting anon.**

 **Last thing. Please leave a review telling us what pairing you want to see and what situation they're in. Aka, a headcanon.**

 **~V**

 **P.S. If i don't get any requests, I will need to know, would you rather see Percabeth, or Jasper (Jiper, same thing) after Caleo?**


End file.
